Never Say Never
by missblondegurl4life
Summary: Lily, popular, pretty, and known to hate James Potter. However, what happens when she overhears her best friends saying bad stuff about her? Can James comfort her or will she push him away as usual. Her last year at Hogwarts has got to be the craziest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich... So to the people who keep asking me for money at school... I don't have any so leave me alone. Lily's pov Dear Diary, Since your brand new I guess I'll introduce myself. It feels kinda weird to introduce myself to a diary but I know when I read this later I will want to know what I was thinking back when I was seventeen. So let's see, my name is Liliana Marie Evans, but everyone just calls me Lily, my favorite color is spring green. I have long dark red hair with natural strawberry blonde streaks in it and dark green eyes. I'm really talland I really hate that the only person who actually has to look down at me is my worst enemy, James Potter, ironically he is the only person who's ever asked me out and happens to be, unfortunately, infatuated with me. Don't ask me why because I'm not really the best looking girl in school. Oh boy school, let's see, my school is not a normal school, in fact it is the least normal school in all of great Britain, the kinda teach magic, now I bet your thinking "Who is this freak, and why isn't she in the psycho ward at the hospital." But it's true I Lily Evans am a witch. I have two best friends their who are also witches, Briella and Charlie, Briella is sort of a dumb blonde but she isn't the bimbos Potter used to go out with, Charlie is very artistic you can tell from her paint splattered clothes and her dark hair that is streaked with a different color every month. Well I gotta go. The train for school leaves in an hour, by the way did I say I made Head Girl? Whatever, I'll write again soon, Lily Normal pov James Potter came running up to the young red head, eyes glinting behind his glasses. James was the unofficial leader of the infamous Marauders, in the running for the most popular boy in school, hottie, Gryffindor quidditch star, and Lily's worst nightmare. "What do you want Potter?"Lily said in a tired voice, she was about to tell him that she was to tired to yell at him when something silver glinted at her. A badge almost identical to the one on her chest was pinned to his t-shirt. "Where did you get that Potter? Wait I don't even have to ask, give that badge back to Remus." "No Evans, this is my badge, well gotta go Sirius is calling me. I'll see you later." Then with a cocky smile he left Lily muttering angrily under her breath. Lily's pov I stormed through the train screaming every insult I knew inside my head, all of them directed to that arrogant conceited bastard. When I finally reached the small brass door I could here my two best friends Briella Taner (a/n: bree-ell-uh) and Charleta Potter, aka Charlie, talking about me and of all people, Potter, two people who's names shouldn't ever used in a sentence unless the sentence is, "Lily hates James". I leaned my head against the door to try and hear what they were saying a little better. "I don't know what Lily's playing at, I think everyone but her knows that deep down she really wouldn't mind dating James." "Yeah, I mean before fourth year when she put on the whole act of hating James, just because he started pranking her then flirting with her, she actually was sort of friends with him." "In fourth year she was trying to forget her crush on him by insulting him, now it's just like second nature, I don't think she knows that she acts like a bitch when she's around him." "Lily has changed, before she believed that there's good in everyone, now she doesn't try to see the good in James, I can't believe she acted like that towards him, at the end of term feast." I gasped, not believing the stuff they were saying about me, they were taking Potter's side. With angry tears in my eyes, caused by what I wished I could call my friends, I threw the compartment door open and Briella and Charlie stared at me realizing what they said, and what I heard. Finally they tried to say something, but I cut them off, not wanting to hear what they had to say. "You know what, don't even, right now I don't even care what you have to say, I don't think I can talk to you, if you feel the need to talk about me behind my back." And with that I left the only two people I'd ever trusted speechless. James' pov With every echoing step down the tiny hallway on the train, I heard what Remus told me just minutes before... "All she sees is an arrogant quidditch star, you need to show her more, you need to show her that you have emotion and that you are the sensitive guy she wants." Now all I can think in response to that is "How the hell am I going to do that?" Just as I was thinking that someone ran into me and one look at the top of her head I knew who she was... "Lily" I gasped, wait whoa when did she become Lily? "James please I don't have time for your crap right now, just leave me alone." She sobbed, and then pushed past me. Oh my god, she called me James, wait this could be my chance to prove to her that i actually care. I ran after her. Lily's pov I crashed into the heads compartment even though the meeting I was supposed to conduct was in another hour. I was crying so hard I didn't even notice James... Wait when did he become James. He's Potter. Well anyway Potter, came in and sat next to me I felt so embarrassed letting him see me in this vulnerability. Wait why do I even care what he thinks. "Lily, um, I know we aren't the greatest friends, but I'll listen if you need me to." "Thanks James," I sniffed, man I got to stop calling him that, "Well I was about to walk in to our usual compartment, and I heard Briella and Charlie talking about me, one of them called me a bitch and the other made it sound like I was completely heartless-" "Wait Charlie did this to you? Oh wait 'till I get my hands on her, my sister should know not to insult you-" As much as I was scared for Charlie, I thought it was so sweet that he wanted to protect me from stuff like that. Wait when did Potter become sweet. "Please don't hurt her on my behalf, although I found the offer strangely sweet," What am I doing? I'm flirting with Potter, "the thing that hurt me so much though was that, they were my friends and they were talking about me behind my back." "Yeah, but imagine if they were insulting you to your face." He said in a kind of hurt voice. "Oh my god, James, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was just trying to protect myself." "Why were you scared, I would never hurt you." He said, sounding really curious.

"I think I know that now." I said, for the first time, truly trusting him. a/n: Well that's the first chappie, r&r, and I'll update soon 


End file.
